


The Gentleman Thief

by Mysterous951



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, No Idea, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterous951/pseuds/Mysterous951
Summary: Goro Akechi, famously known for being Japan's "Prince Detective", has suffered years under the wing of the ungrateful politician he does not want to call "father". Year after year, he struggled on surviving in that house to where hes wanted to escape, but under the position he's in, he doesn't have much of a choice.  Luckily enough though, only two more years and he's able to finally escape. But will he be able to last that long? Possibly by the help of the infamous gentleman thief, he just may have a chance.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ahead of time readers. Really rusty, so yeah... Lol

Goro sighed deeply right after he entered his room. He was so exhausted by his daily routine to where he was beginning to become depressed. The young man felt he was stuck in a rut and had the painful urge to do something about it, but with the way he's living, he didn't have much of a choice. Goro was struggling with everything that was thrown at him day in and day out to where his stress level was reaching maximum. The only thing that calmed him was the nice cool breeze he felt every evening once stepping foot onto his balcony.

 _Will I ever be able to leave this place sooner?_ He rested against the railing, breathing in the brisk air that blew gently against him, trying to calm his nerves. _I don't want to deal with this anymore._ He groaned.

The young man started getting a headache when his mind boggled with everything he's been suffering through. He didn't mind his morning and afternoon routines. Goro loved that he was able to continue working as a detective. Though he was irritated his father used it for his own personal gain. But he didn't complain as much since it gave him the chance to leave home for long hours. The only thing he hated most were evenings. He couldn't stand returning home. The abusive household he dealt with over and over. The young man wished his mother was still alive so he would no longer have to suffer with this man he doesn't want to call _father_. But sadly enough, he didn't have much of a choice, seeing as to how he was still young.

 _Two more years..._ He let out another deep sigh, _Two more years left to suffer under this man's grasp._ He growled, "I can't take it anymore..."

Goro was about to head in to sleep off the emotional baggage that weighed him down all day that day, but as he was about to step foot back into his room, he heard a melody suddenly play nearby.

"Huh...?" He went back to the railing to try and find the source of the sound.

He noticed a silhouette under the gazebo in the back of the manor. He was lost on why someone was suddenly playing such a peacefully beautiful tune over there. Goro examined the person who was playing it.

 _Who could that be?_ Goro questioned. _Is he wearing a school uniform? Why is here? How did he get in?_

"Nicely played, young man." A slow clap came from Shido as he approached him, "Keep practicing. I want everything flawless for this weekends event. No mistakes. Got it?" He gave an intense glare at the young man that wasn't phased at it whatsoever.

"Of course, sir." He nodded, beginning to practice again.

 _Oh... so that's how he's here._ Goro let out a small chuckle, looking at the one who continued to play. _I hope he doesn't get his head bit off by the ungrateful bastard... Goodluck..._ He breathed out a laugh as he rolled his eyes.

The adolescent noticed the musician was playing a violin. He looked very skilled and very handsome at that. His hair was pure black and a bit unkempt, but it matched his appearance very well. His facial features looked as though he was a lady killer. He had a slim figure and the attire he had on looked familiar to Goro. The musicians outfit was a winter school uniform, which consisted of a red-buttoned black blazer with an emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar and red plaid trousers.

 _Wait... that uniform looks familiar..._ He thought for a moment. _Oh! Isn't that Shujin Academy's school uniform? Weren't they famous for something...? What was it?_ He was beginning to become a bit frustrated, but that frustration washed away instantly once the violinist played again.

 _What a handsome young man..._ He sighed with a soft smile. _What the hell...?_ Goro's heart beat fast as his face turned scarlet, _Why did I think that...?_ The young man tried to erase the sudden emotion and replaced it with the thought of admiration on how the musician skillfully played. Obviously _not_ his appearance.

The violinist looked like he was at complete peace while playing that beautiful melody. The tune sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell what it was from. He didn't pay any mind that he couldn't tell what song it was because he was completely engrossed on how it sounded so beautiful. Goro was so invested into the young man's performance to where he didn't notice he was practically gawking at him. The only thing that knocked him out of the unknown trance was his intense gaze once their eyes finally met.

 _Whoa..._ He stepped back.

Goro's heart skipped a beat once he saw the intensity in the violinists eyes. He assumed he was taken aback by the sudden stare, but once his eyes landed on his smile along with his dark gray eyes, he felt it was something else, which led him to wanting to fall straight into denial. Their eyes met one last time. Once the musician finally noticed, he gave him a soft smile with a wink which led Goro to jolt. The young detective didn't know how to respond to that so he just automatically headed straight back into his room, trying to wash away all that has happened, hoping to forget about all of it.

 _Who in the world was that person?_ The young man questioned himself while he changed into his PJ's. _I feel I saw him before, but where...?_ The detective sighed deeply, resigning on figuring out his identity and surrendering himself to the sandman.

 _Is he still here...?_ He peeked out one more time before heading to bed, _I guess not..._ He huffed, a little disappointed on not seeing him one last time, but brushed it off and headed to bed.

**_Few Hours Later..._ **

_Hm?_ Goro was half awake by the cause of a sudden rattle he heard coming from outside. _Eh... must be the wind..._ He yawned, burying himself in his sheets.

When he turned in his bed, facing away from the balcony, the noise ended up becoming louder as he heard a thump against the sliding door.

 _What the hell?!_ He jumped, falling off his bed. _Is somebody there?_

He grabbed a book that rested on his bedside, beginning to head towards his balcony. He slid the door open slowly and was prepared to whack whoever or whatever was out there.

"Oh, so you're reading this type of book, hm?" Somebody chuckled, grabbing hold of the book that the young man previously held in his hands. "Been awhile since I've read this." The voice continued, "I thought this would be extinct by now."

"Who said that?!" Goro jumped back, reaching for something else as a replacement.

"Sorry." The voice let out a small laugh. "Here you go." He placed it in front of Goro, "I'm assuming you want your _weapon_ back?"

"Wh-Who are you?!" Goro turned around swiftly, seeing an unfamiliar figure.

"My deepest apologies to have awoken you, detective." The person began, "I didn't expect to end up here on... your balcony it appears." He said, examining the environment.

The mysterious figure approached Goro slowly, leading him to step back up against the railing. The young man in PJ's was startled, suddenly tripping back.

"Not so close, detective." The person stated, grabbing hold of Goro, "Wouldn't want our Prince Detective to die so young." He pulled him in close, their faces only inches apart, making Goro's face heat up in seconds.

When Goro barely came back to his senses, he noticed who it finally was, "JO--mmph?!"

Before Goro could say anything, Joker pulled him in for an unexpected kiss. The kiss turned passionate to where it led Goro's mind to go blank and his whole body feeling as though he was on fire. The teen tried to fight back to get away from him and finally have the ability to capture the infamous gentleman thief, but his energy reached zero, leading him to fall straight into that thief's arms.


	2. Was It Really Just A Kiss?

The young detective struggled to break free from the thief's arms and release himself from the confusing kiss, but with every sway movement, he couldn't gain his energy to fight back. The adolescent felt as though he was paralyzed by the kiss and the grasp. He didn't know what to do which led him to a moan by the cause of frustration as he shut his eyes tightly and gripped onto Jokers upper arms.

The kiss felt deep. He could feel the warmth of Joker's tongue as it tangled with his. A bit of sweetness entered his mouth as the thief's tongue probed inside Goro's mouth as if trying to savor every bit of it.

Over a minute or two, that felt like hours to Goro have passed, the thief finally released the detective slowly, a chuckle leaving his lips as he pulled away while Goro tried to catch his breath. Joker gave him his famous grin while he looked gently at the young mans eyes.

"You damn... bastard..." Goro breathed out, trying to come back to his senses.

"My apologies, detective." He snickered, "I assumed you were going to call out my name which would have caused a bit of a ruckus." Joker added. "That wouldn't have gone well for neither of us, now would it?"

Goro's face turned scarlet. His heart beating a mile a second. His irritation beginning to grow. His eyes flaring at his opponent.

"Then why didn't you cover my mouth with your hand?! Why did you silence me with that... that..." Goro gripped his hands tightly, gritting his teeth.

"Kiss?" He smirked, finishing the teens sentence.

The detectives face turned beet red, his whole body heating up just by that word. Just that simple word made it feel as though it was something that was hard to say. A word that felt as though it was caught in his throat, choking him by the cause of discomfort and embarrassment. The teen growled, glaring at him as his emotions brewed deep inside, all leading to annoyance.

"My mind didn't come across the idea of using my hand to cover those soft lips of yours." He cackled, placing his index finger under Goro's chin, "And from what happened minutes ago didn't appear to be that big of a bother to you, now did it, detective?"

The look of confidence that appeared on Jokers face made Goro want to slap that right off of him, but he couldn't move. He was so irritated to where he had no clue on what to do at that moment. The detective was lost on what to do and how to feel.

The thief gave him a sly grin along with a wink, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have other business to attend to." He cackled, giving him a soft beam, "I bid thee farewell, _prince_ detective."

The gentleman thief hopped onto the railing and faced Goro, giving him his famous grin one last time before falling back. The adolescent ran to the railing by the cause of concern by habit, forgetting Joker was safe once he saw the thief used his grappling hook.

"Damn it..." He growled.

His heart was throbbing against his ribcage. His face was still burning, assuming it was caused by frustration and not by... _something_ else. He closed his eyes tightly as he gripped the railing. The adolescent covered his lips with one hand, still feeling the hot sensation caused by the infamous thief.

 _Damn it..._ He knelt down, burying his face between his chest and legs, turning into a shape of a ball.

Morning arrived not long after that small incident. The young man couldn't go back to sleep. He was so fixated on what happened and wondering why Joker did such a thing.

Goro staggered to his bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he entered, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess. He had bags under his eyes and he practically looked like death warmed over him. His eyes landed on his lips which made him notice his skin became flushed after remembering last night. The teen could still feel the thief's lips, leading him to trace his fingers along them gently. His heart skipped a beat, making him pull away instantly.

 _No... forget! Nothing happened! Nothing... happened..._ Goro took a tight hold on the edge of his sink, trying to recollect himself so he can continue his routine. _It meant nothing..._ _it's not_ _worth... remembering..._ He lied to himself.

Goro sighed deeply as he undressed himself, heading towards his shower to wash away all that he felt and to wake himself up. He stood in the shower for who knows how long. The teen was completely lost. The only thing that brought him back to reality was a knock on his door which made him jump. It was one of the maids, informing him breakfast is ready.

The teen sighed, turning off the water and finishing on getting ready for the day. He slowly got dressed, still completely confused on how he should be feeling today. The young detective tried to clear his mind and put effort into focusing on today. His mind still boggled which was the first thing that started off filling his emotional baggage.

 _Why did that happen...?_ He failed to forget by the cause of his curiosity, _Why did he do such a thing? Why did he...?_ Goro closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he stopped in his tracks.

The teen began to feel weak to where he leaned against the wall in the hallway. He slid down and went into a fetal position. The detective didn't understand what it was that made him feel this way, but something just didn't feel right. He felt that what happened last night caused him to feel how he's feeling now.

_**Meanwhile...** _

" _ **Do you think it worked**_?" Somebody said through an earpiece.

"From the looks of it, the possibility is high." The other person responded. "Let's see how today goes, shall we?"

" _ **Goodluck... Joker...**_ "

"Let the games begin..." He breathed out a laugh as he headed towards the Masayoshi Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what exactly is going to be happening between the famous detective and the infamous thief, shall we? Until then...


	3. Please Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the memories you bury will always grow it's way back up to the surface...

Goro groaned, gripping his head, suddenly feeling dizzy.

 _What is... going... on...?_ Goro sighed.

The detective whined, covering his eyes, hoping the dizziness would lessen. The doorbell rung, making Goro to jolt.

 _Ugh... who could_ _that_ _be?_ His brows furrowed, showing slight annoyance since it increased the sudden dizziness.

The young detective exhaled slowly, putting effort into acting like his _normal_ self. The adolescent put on his usual mask he shows to the public as he walked towards the front door to see who it was. Goro looked at the person the maid answered for. Once he peeked over, his heart skipped a beat instantly when his eyes met the same gray eyes he met last night.

"Oh! Amamiya-san." The maid spoke with a smile, a bit of blush covering her face.

The detective jolted which appeared to lead his face to go pale as if he saw a ghost. Goro wanted to break their gaze, but he felt as though he fell into a trance. The teen didn't understand what was going on with him which made his heart beat even faster. Goro closed his eyes tightly, finally breaking away from the unknown trance.

 _What the hell was that...?_ Goro thought, looking away, his face suddenly heating up.

Amamiya-san looked over at the flushed looking teen. A smirk slid across his face. He found a bit of amusement from the sight of the other teen looking embarrassed.

 _Cute as always..._ Amamiya-san breathed out a small laugh.

"I was told your practice space is under the gazebo?" She asked, escorting him to the back.

"Yes." He smiled kindly at the young woman.

"Right this way, sir." She opened the door and led the way.

"If you don't mind me asking, may I request a glass of water, please?" He asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Not at all, sir." She grinned, "I'll bring it right to you. Please wait." She gave a small bow before heading towards the kitchen.

The young man smiled softly, nodding his head. When she was finally out of sight he looked aside himself, feeling as though someone was watching him. The adolescent's lips curved as he cackled when he finally caught sight of the _stalker_.

"Prince Detective. Age 17. Appears to be attending one of Japan's high class school's. Single. Living under the roof of the famously known Politician, Masayoshi Shido."

Goro jolted by the teens sudden announcement. Stating facts about him. He felt he shouldn't find it surprising that he knows this about him seeing as to how he's famous. But there was more to it that he definitely didn't expect to hear come from the last couple sentences the young man before him spit out...

"Who happens to be hiding the abuse he places on his own _bastard_ son, that came from the mother who passed from, the _assumption_ , of _suicide..._ Akechi Goro." The adolescent added, "Or would you prefer I call you, _Black Mask_?" He leaned against the wall, "That is one of your aliases names, is it not, detective?" The teen peeked over at the opened door that led to the living room.

Goro felt his heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. The things that teen said made him feel as if he lost his mask. He felt completely exposed. He thought his past would no longer haunt him, but right after that man said that, he felt his walls that held back those memories began to crumble.

"My deepest apologies for bringing up such dark topics on our first encounter, sir." He closed his eyes, feeling a piercing pain in his chest, "But if my statements are correct..." Amamiya-san stopped for a moment, trying to put meaning into his words, "I'd like to help free you from this prison."

Goro wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted to snap. But those words reopened something he begged and pleaded to erase completely in his life.

"I'd like to clear your name I know that he's holding you back with." Amamiya-san continued. "That's how he's really keeping you under his grasp... isn't it?"

Goro closed his eyes tightly, his hands turning into tight fists. He didn't know what to do. The detective felt he needed to do something, but he felt completely paralyzed. The teen felt as though his soul left his body.

"My apologies for springing this on you out of the blue... especially hearing this from a man you know nothing about." The young man sighed deeply, "I'd understand if you don't want any part in what I'm willing to offer and what I'm wanting to ask. But please... think about it." He said, beginning to walk to the gazebo. "My offer will always stand for you."

The room was silent to where you could hear a pin drop. The only thing Goro could hear was his own heartbeat. The sound was deafening. He couldn't stand what was going on. He wanted to finally show his presence and talk to the unknown man, but before he even could, the maid returned with a glass of water.

"My apologies for the wait, sir." She said, handing him the glass with a beam.

"Thank you, Miss." He grinned gently.

Right when Amamiya-san finished his drink, he followed the lady to the gazebo. But before he took a step away, he stood back a few minutes, hoping to hear something from the detective. Sadly though, he received nothing, but silence.

"I'm sorry, detective..." Amamiya-san exhaled, feeling completely guilty. "But please keep that in mind." He walked away, beginning to follow the maid.

Goro slid down to the floor. His whole body felt limp. He couldn't stand. He felt completely weak as though something heavy weighed him down to the point of where he was falling into the void once more. The past rushed through his mind, making him release all the emotions he buried deep down inside.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Amamiya-san breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. The teen tried to organize his thoughts and then clear out his mind so he could focus on playing his violin. The violinist pulled out his violin and put effort into returning to his former self. He started to play and began to lose himself into the music.

" _ **Let's**_ _ **hope this works...**_ " The person in the earpiece said.

"Let's hope he's okay..." The violinist sighed out.

_**One Hour Later...** _

The adolescent had trouble getting into the rhythm of the tune to where he felt like ending it for the day. Countless sighs escaped his lips as he packed his things. He felt like a complete dick for doing that, but he knew all the results would be the same, leading him into doing what he did not long ago. When he finally reached the front door, he was dragged away into a dark room not too far from the front door.

"Tell me _everything_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how things will turn for the detective? Will he be saved? Or will he suffer his past once more? Until then...


	4. Their First Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A bit of description of suicide.

**_Three Years Ago..._ **

_Ugh... what the...?_ Goro groaned, gripping his head, feeling a sharp pain piercing through his whole head feeling as though it was splitting in two. _What happened...?_ The young teen looked up and saw a dead body in front of him.

"Mom...?" 

He fell straight into shock after seeing his mother dead on her bedroom floor. A razor blade in her right hand and a deep and long slit right down her arm. Her whole left arm and right hand covered in vital fluids. The floor was covered with her blood that seeped beneath her, turning it into a puddle.

"...M-Mom...?" Goro could barely speak, "Mom?!" He could only call out to her as he crawled over to her. "Mom!" 

The adolescent continuously called out to her. He grabbed a tight hold onto her, feeling as though he was becoming weak. He shook her over and over, hoping she would wake up. The teen ended up getting blood on him as he grasped onto her. Tears started pouring down his face, sobbing into her shoulder. Goro could barely breathe. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. He continuously begged and pleaded this was all just a nightmare. But he didn't wake... Everything that was in front of him was completely real.

"Why...?" He whispered, "Why did this happen?!" He cried out.

He finally reached for a phone and called for an ambulance. Once they arrived, they knew she was already gone.

When help arrived, they just saw a lifeless woman lying on the ground, covered in blood with the razor blade and deep slit on her arm. Soon noticing Goro was in a fetal position against her bed. His eyes were swollen, tears still flooding his eyes. His lips trembling. His face turning completely pale like a sheet of paper. His whole body covered in blood, shaking. He looked as though he was a psychiatric patient when they examined him. 

They took his mother away and made him follow them to the station. They of course questioned him, automatically assuming there was a possibility of it not being a suicide. But since he was traumatized, they couldn't bring themselves to go any further until he calmed down. So they let him walk for now. When he walked out of the station his name was called out. He looked over and saw a tall man in a black suit calling him over. Without even putting thought into it, since he was still not fully there, he walked over to him.

"Get in." The man pointed out as he headed to the drivers seat.

**_Present Time..._ **

The musician was pushed onto a seat roughly. A light suddenly shining brightly on him, blinding him. The teens heart was pounding roughly against his chest.

"Tell me _everything_..." The detective growled. "Every. Single. Thing!" He glared, gripping on the other teens shirt.

The violinists eyes widened, filled with shock, but a smile slid across his face as he breathed out a laugh. That little huff made Goro stare daggers at him, hoping it would intimidate him, but to no success, the teen wasn't phased one bit.

"I'm glad to finally see emotion in those eyes of yours again, detective." The other teen said with a gentle grin, "I thought you'd only show it to the infamous _Joker_." He cackled, placing his index finger under Goro's chin.

Right when Amamiya-san placed his finger under the detectives chin, he felt a sudden shock wave spread through his whole body. That simple touch made him feel as if that was a reenactment from last night. The closeness. The smirk. The gray eyes staring deeply into the detective eyes. The feel of his slender finger placed under his chin. He felt as though his soul was about to be sucked out of his body.

"JO-- mmph!?" His lips were sealed by a kiss once again, but this time Goro had the energy to push him away just seconds after their lips met. "Y-You... Y-You're..." He fell down to the ground, covering his mouth, hoping his face wasn't exposing the color red, but of course, it was covering his whole face.

"You know... as a detective, I thought you would have realized once our eyes met." He stood up, walking over to Goro. "But it appears that's a no." He chuckled, kneeling down, looking Goro straight in the eyes.

Goro backed away, not wanting to get any closer to the thief again, knowing his heart will practically explode this time. But to another failure, he was close enough for another kiss. The detective closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the high possibility of another one coming his way, but it never came. Goro heard a chuckle leave the other teens lips, hearing it become distant which made him peek. He looked up and saw the thief hold out his hand, giving him a weak grin. He was hesitant on reaching out, but when he saw a bit of pain in those gray eyes of his, he felt a twinge which led him to grab hold of his hand. Once they connected again, he felt warmth. His heart skipped a beat, making it race, but this time, it felt calmer than usual. A small smile slid across his face that he never even noticed it appeared.

Once Joker saw that gentle grin finally reappear on the detectives face, it led him to go in for another encounter with his lips. This time it wasn't for teasing. It wasn't for silence. It wasn't for amusement. It was because that is the thing that made him fall for his own opponent in the first place.

**_One Year Ago..._ **

"Damn it... Where could the papers be?" Joker growled, burying his way through stacks of papers. "How can I get back at him and expose the truth of this bastard?"

There was a ruckus coming from the other side of the wall which made Joker jump. He ignored it and got back to his task, but he heard it again.

 _What the hell was that?!_ He jolted. _Huh...?_

"You damn brat!" Somebody yelled.

"I-I'm... s-sorry..." A different person groaned out, "I didn't... know that... would happen!" The person coughed roughly, sounding as though he was coughing up a lung.

"I thought I told you how to get the job done!" The other person growled, "But no, that bastard ended up escaping! How could you miss such a clear shot?! It was such an easy task!"

Joker ended up hearing loud thuds on the other side while groans followed along.

"I'm sorry!" The person continued to yell out, sounding as though he was begging for forgiveness.

The thief ended up feeling his heart hit roughly against his chest. His curiosity turning into deep concern. All of that automatically leading him to jump out the window to spy on the room next door. When his eyes landed on the two people that was in the other room, he felt as though he got kicked in the stomach just like the other teen that was in the room that kept getting all bruised up by the man standing before him.

 _That son of a..._ Joker growled, wanting to swoop in and save him, but with the position they'd both end up in wouldn't end so well for either of them. _Damn it!_ He closed his eyes tightly, no longer wanting to witness the scene, _Damn it! I wish_ _I_ _had my phone!_

The scene was finally over which gave Joker the chance to sneak in and help the helpless looking teen. His heart sank when he saw him lie weakly on the ground, all bruised up and added with blood. The thief knelt down and picked him up, placing him on his bed.

"I'm sorry..." Joker whispered, "I wish I could've saved you... I'm so sorry..." He gripped his hands tightly before going into the bathroom, hoping to see a first aid kit.

He luckily found one under the sink, along with several others which led him to even deeper concerns. He was hoping it was just for a case of emergency, but when he thought that, he got a punch in the gut, knowing the truth of the reason of these stack of first aid kits.

Joker closed his eyes tightly before building up determination to help the other teen.

"Please stay still... I'll try and be as gentle as I can..." He whispered.

"Hm...?" Goro barely opened his eyes, "Who... are you...?" He whined, too weak to react to the unknown persons presence.

"The name's Joker. I came to be of help to you, detective. I'm going to help you as much as I can, okay?" He gave a weak smile. "So please bare with me."

Goro closed his eyes, nodding his head, practically putting trust into this mysterious mans support.

**_Half Hour Later..._ **

"All done." Joker sighed with a smile of relief. "Be careful with the bandages. The cuts may be small, but try to remember to change them and don't forget to rub the ointment on your bruises. Also don't forget to take pain meds while you recover. Okay?" He pointed out all the supplies, "Stay safe, detective..." He placed his hand on the teens head, leading it down to his cheek. "Stay safe." The thief turned around, but was tugged by the shirt.

"Thank you... Joker." Goro gave a small grin, looking at him gently. "Thank you..." His eyes closed slowly, soon falling into a deep slumber.

Jokers face turned red, relieved that the teen was asleep by then so no look of embarrassment was shown. A chuckle left his lips when he saw his angelic face. He was happy when he saw the detective look safe and sound. Joker was about to leave, but before he turned he saw tears slip through his eyelids and slide down Goro's cheeks.

"Don't... go..." He whined in his sleep, a look of sorrow in that adolescents expression.

"I want to stay, but with the position I'm in, I can't promise you that..." Joker closed his eyes, his heart throbbing, "But I promise to visit when I can. That I can promise... Goodnight, Prince Detective." He wiped away the tears and by impulse, gave him a gentle kiss.

Once Joker realized his sudden action he withdrew himself, his face heating up real fast. He peeked over at the teen and was shocked he saw a gentle smile cross his face. The thief's heart raced, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Goodnight, detective..." He whispered before turning to leave.

_**Present Time...** _

Their lips separated slowly. "I'm sorry, detective..." He looked away instantly, his face covered in blush.

The detectives face was covered in scarlet as well. He felt his heart was going to explode. He felt shocked. He felt confused.

 _Why..._ _did I accept that kiss this time?_ Goro furrowed his brows, his heart tightening. _Why...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where the teens will go. Will Goro's past haunt him once more? Will Joker be able to help him heal from his sorrows? Until then...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I watched a video and it ended up giving me an idea that I no longer have any idea about. Lol Anyway, until then...


End file.
